


You Make My Dreams Come True

by ChocolateCoveredCannolis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCoveredCannolis/pseuds/ChocolateCoveredCannolis
Summary: You would have ideally not made a big fuss about your birthday, but your friend Sonny Carisi doesn't let you.





	You Make My Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> A very overdue birthday fic for CarisiIsMyHomeboy! <3

It was an unseasonably warm day in New York, but it was still the coldest birthday you’d ever experienced. This was your first birthday away from home, and you were feeling a little homesick. Moving to the city was a dream come true, especially for being from a small town in the South. It was the best move for your career, and your life, but if you were being honest, you missed your friends and family at home.

That didn’t mean that you hadn’t made any friends since you moved to the city--you’d actually made some good ones. You just didn’t feel like celebrating. Big celebrations were never your thing. Besides, work was keeping you busy, and you didn’t want to make a big fuss anyway. The text tone on your phone snapped you out of your thoughts.

_“Hey doll, I’ll be at your building in 5 minutes!”_

The only thing you had planned today was the only thing you had planned every week--your coffee date with Detective Sonny Carisi. He was one of the few close friends you’d made here. You had met through work when you were called to testify as an expert witness in an assault case. Sonny was a detective with Manhattan’s Special Victims Unit, and was also testifying in the case. You were a little nervous, and he was able to calm you down, and if he was able to do that, he was definitely worth getting to know. It didn’t take long for you to realise you weren’t wrong, and that made you happy. Honestly, it’s a wonder that you weren’t in love with the man. That’s why you didn’t mind that your coffee date fell on your birthday.

You grabbed your coat and purse and made your way downstairs to find Sonny standing there with two coffees from your favourite spot.

“I thought the point was to get coffee _together_ , Sonny,” you said, taking your cup from his outstretched hand. He smiled sheepishly at you.

“Well, I thought it was worth more than just getting coffee on your _birthday_ , doll.”

“How… how did you know it was my birthday?”

You were sure you’d never told him when your birthday was. How the _hell_ did he know? Sonny was practically beaming.

“I’m a _detective_ , doll. I’d be a pretty shitty one if I couldn’t figure that one out.”

_Duh. Celebrating with Sonny wouldn’t be the worst way to spend your birthday._

“So detective, what do you think is worth doing on my birthday?”

“I was thinking of going on a little adventure, if you’re up for it?”

You smiled and nodded. He was so sweet.

“Lead the way!”

***

Three trains into Brooklyn later, you finally emerged from the subway. Sonny wouldn’t let his plans slip, no matter how many times you had asked on the ride. You finally decided to let it go and let him surprise you. As much as you didn’t want to make a fuss over your birthday, you were touched that he had put in any effort at all. After a few blocks, Sonny stopped in front of a bookstore.

“Stop number one,” Sonny opened the door for you. “A little culture to start the day.”

You couldn’t help but smile as you rolled your eyes and your smile only grew bigger as you entered; the store was wall-to-wall covered in books. It was easy to get lost in a store like this for hours, and you could definitely see yourself doing just that. Apparently Sonny could see that as well.

“You mentioned needing a new book to read…” He earnestly looked at you for approval. “I did well, right?” You lightly smacked his arm.

“Oh, you did very well.” Your smile grew. “Very well indeed.”

Sonny’s body seemed to relax. You don’t remember when he tensed up, but he was more relaxed now. He looked adorable when he was worried; you hadn’t noticed that before.

Thought you could have spent the whole day in this store, you really wanted to see what else Sonny had planned. After you found a book you had wanted to get, you went to the counter to pay. The cashier held his hand up.

“It’s already been taken care of, Miss.” He smiled at you. You spun around and faced Sonny.

“Was this you?!” You were genuinely surprised. He nodded, with that goofy Carisi smile.

“You betcha, doll. And it won’t be the first time today either, so get used to it!”

Usually, you would never just let someone pay for you, but something you couldn’t quite put your finger on was telling you to just go with it. Besides, your curiosity for the rest of the day was getting the better of you. You sighed.

“Fine, Sonny... “ The two of you exited the store. “But only for today! Don’t get used to me letting you do this on any other day!”

He nodded.

“Deal.”

***

Thankfully, the next few stops weren’t too far away, though you couldn’t be trusted to say how far away. Conversations with Sonny were always great, but you had no idea how closely he had paid attention. You were having too much fun hanging out with Sonny, that it could have been minutes or hours between stops.

So far after the bookstore, you had been to a bar that only served sausages and beer for lunch, wandered in and out of different shops in Williamsburg; whatever caught your eye. Sonny had really curated this day just for you, and you were impressed. You were still a little shocked, but you shoved that down and decided to deal with that _later._

Some time in the late afternoon, Sonny took you to the most breathtaking view of Manhattan you had ever seen. You could see all the lights and glitter of the city, with the calming waves of the East River in between you, and the Williamsburg bridge to the left. It reminded you why you moved to New York in the first place. You rested your arms on the rails and sighed.

“This is possibly the most beautiful view of the city I’ve ever seen,” you smiled at him. “Thank you, truly.”

Sonny flashed you that classic Carisi smile and leaned down beside you, staring out at the city.

“It’s my favourite view, how could I not share it with my favourite…”

Suddenly, Sonny turned the other way. What was he going to say? You straightened up a little and turned toward him, nudging him in the ribs slightly.

“‘Favourite’ _what_ , Sonny Carisi?”

He let out a shaky laugh, running his hand through his perfectly coiffed hair. “Just that… you’re my favourite.”

He couldn’t make eye contact with you. You were Sonny Carisi’s favourite. You knew he was one of your favourites, but you were _his_?

“What do you mean, _your_ favourite?” You stared at him quizzically. You thought it wasn’t possible for the man to blush even more, but his cheeks turned a shade of red you usually reserved for your lips. He started pacing around a little bit.

“It means… look, I didn’t want to say this on your birthday… but, I’d like us to be more than friends, doll…” He looked down slightly at his feet. It was your turn to to turn red. You hadn’t thought about being with Sonny before, but now those thoughts were flooding your head. Thoughts of the two of you being two parts of one whole, having a whole life together. Marriage, kids, _everything_. You must have zoned out, because when you looked up, Sonny was staring at you expectantly. “If it’s a no, I totally understand. I kinda sprung this on ya…”

You just shook your head softly.

“I think I’d like that too, Sonny. I really think I would.”

Sonny’s face lit up, brighter than a thousand suns. He walked toward you and closed the gap between the two of you.

“Really, doll?” His piercing blue eyes were fixed onto yours. His scent of sweat and bergamot was so intense and intoxicating. You smiled at him.

“Yes, Sonny. Really.” Sonny leaned in and kissed you softly. You started giggling. You felt his smile before you saw it.

“What’s so funny?” He crossed his arms; smile never leaving his face.

“You know this doesn’t count as our first date, right?” He laughed and shook his head.

“Oh man, I dunno how the hell I’m supposed to top this one, but I’m up for the challenge!”  
  



End file.
